


PODFIC: Collateral

by reigenagain, skeilig_mp3



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Character Study, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Memory, Music, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Comedy, Stanley Uris Lives, canon-typical trauma, it's split into three parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigenagain/pseuds/reigenagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeilig_mp3/pseuds/skeilig_mp3
Summary: The afternoon Richie was acquitted of killing a human being, he walked with Eddie from the courthouse to his rental car. It wasn’t a nice day, but a yellow Volkswagen bug rolled past them, taking its time, probably carrying God, and Eddie punched him. He remembered. Richie wished Eddie had hit him harder, so he could remember Eddie remembering, and then he wished he weren’t so fucked in the head.Eddie and Richie come of age together twice.+Podfic of Collateral by loosecannon and sheepknitssweater
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Collateral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619241) by [loosecannon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosecannon/pseuds/loosecannon), [sheepknitssweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepknitssweater/pseuds/sheepknitssweater). 



> We will record and post this chapter by chapter, with updates once a week for the next two weeks. I'm going to have to post across multiple soundcloud accounts to get around that free account upload limit, so subscribing on ao3 will be better than subscribing to my soundcloud account for updates.
> 
> A couple notes: The POV switches for this fic, so we switch the narration. Rissa/reigenagain reads the Richie dialogue + narration, and Jenni/skeilig reads the Eddie dialogue + narration. Stating this upfront so you're not confused when it switches. (And if you hear a cat meowing in the background, no you didn't.) 
> 
> This has been so fun to create! We really really love this fic, and if you enjoy listening to this, please be sure to go leave kudos/comments on the actual fic.

Listen on Soundcloud: <https://soundcloud.com/skeilig2/podfic-collateral-ch-1>

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for homophobic slurs (self-applied by a character) in this chapter

Listen: <https://soundcloud.com/skeilig3/podfic-collateral-ch-2>


End file.
